greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Warren
Ben Warren is a firefighter and EMT for the Seattle Fire Department. He is married to Miranda Bailey. Ben was previously a surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital and was initially an attending anesthesiologist prior to changing his career to surgery, and later to firefighter. History Move from Mercy West and Crush on Bailey Ben initially was an attending anesthesiologist at Mercy West Medical Center and transferred to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital when the two hospitals merged. He later met Bailey while operating on a patient who woke up on the table, and after the surgery, Bailey blamed him, though when they learned that the patient processed anesthesia differently, she said something that Ben counted as an apology, so they made up. Hospital Shooting During the Gary Clark shooting, Ben was golfing. This led to him and Bailey breaking up because he wasn't there and didn't have the memories she had of that day.With You I'm Born Again, 7x01 Internship at UCLA Ben got offered an internship at UCLA. He accepted and moved to Los Angeles to start. At the beginning, Ben and Bailey weren't sure it would work out, but they managed to keep their relationship alive. Moving Back to Seattle Ben quit his job at UCLA because he felt he never saw Miranda or his stepson, so he came back and surprised her, saying he quit his job. Miranda was not so thrilled right away because she did approve of him giving up surgery, but, it was later revealed that he did not want to give up surgery and he became a surgical resident again at GSM. Richard's Teachings When a case came in of two sisters, one of whom had developed three kinds of cancer in her lifetime, Richard told the residents to do research on Li-Fraumeni, as that's the condition the girl had. They did the research and developed a treatment plan, but Rory Williams had already died.You've Got to Hide Your Love Away, 10x14 Probation After Ben opened up a man in the psych ward and operated on a pregnant lady without proper consent and surgical equipment, he was put on probation for 6 months. He attained privileges as an attending anesthesiologist during his probation. Hospital Explosion Ben was one of the many doctors who helped evacuate patients amidst the hospital explosion. When asked about Stephanie Edwards' whereabouts, he recalled seeing her before the explosion and led a team of firefighters inside the actively burning hospital to find her. After searching, he found a trace of blood on the stairs leading up to the roof of the hospital, where they were able to locate and save Stephanie and Erin. Career Change Fire at Tiffany's House Tiffany's house caught on fire when her laptop cord sparked on her bed while she was in the bathroom. Station 19 responded to the fire. He sent Maya and Andy in to do search and rescue while Dean, Jack, and Travis put out the fire. Maya and Andy quickly found Tiffany and brought her outside, where she said Charlie was still inside. With the fire extinguished, they searched for Charlie and quickly found a puppy. Dean carried Charlie out and handed him over to a grateful Tiffany.Stuck, 1x01 (S19) Apartment Fire While fighting an apartment fire, Jack and Pruitt got separated when Jack entered a kid's room to look for a child. When he came back out, he couldn't find Pruitt because of the smoke. He had to tell Andy he couldn't find her dad and she and Maya came to help look for him. They found him on the floor, unconscious and pulseless. They tried to take him out, but they noticed the fire was choking, so they couldn't go out of the apartment. Once Andy got a pulse on her father, they strapped him to Jack and the four of them jumped out the window onto landing pads. Pruitt was then taken to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, where he had surgery and then was diagnosed with mesothelioma. He knew he had to step down as Captain immediately. He said Jack could be in charge until they filled the job. When Andy protested that, he promoted her to lieutenant and said they could share the responsibilities until a new captain was officially chosen.Stuck, 1x01 (S19) Middle School Alarm Station 19 got called out to Stratford Middle School, where someone had pulled the fire alarm. Principal Linsley met them and said it was likely a false alarm. They said they'd won as quickly as they could to clear the building and get the kids back inside. They went through the building and found the alarm that had been pulled. They turned off the alarm and went continue their sweep, but Ben found Tuck still inside the building. He followed Tuck and saw that he was the one who had pulled the alarm. He needed to get Ben to the school for his friend Ava, who was pregnant and in labor. He did everything he knew to do, but still needed help. Ben and Vic delivered Ava's baby and after a brief complication when the amniotic sac didn't rupture, Ava and the baby were both healthy and stable.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) Tanker Crash When a crash caused a tanker to overturn, Station 19 responded. Dean and Travis had to pry Shawn out of his car while Vic and Ben worked on the truck driver, who had gotten out of the cab and fallen. They noticed it was hot around them just as Andy realized it was an ethanal fire. It was surrounding Ben and Vic and they didn't have enough foam to put it out. Vic and Ben couldn't get out without leaving the truck driver there to die. They got him as wet and cool as they could as they treated him and then conserved their air while the rest of the team tried to figure out how to get them out. Andy eventually decided to back the truck over the flames to get them out and drive it back out.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) The Langham Dean and Ben responded to an Aid call at The Langham. They found JJ on her floor after she fell off a ladder. Her smoke alarm was still going off, so Dean broke through the ceiling and released smoke into the apartment. He picked up JJ and carried her out of her apartment.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) They called the rest of the team in to help and started an evacuation. When the team arrived, they went up to the roof. They located the flame under the roof and created a ventilation hole, despite Jack wanting to make a strip. The hole wasn't sufficient to make the fire die down, so Andy authorized them to cut a strip. The strip worked and the fire started to die down. They got off the roof less than a minute before the roof collapsed.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) Pool Party Station 19 also responded to a medical call. Dallas called the police after her brother and friends wouldn't wake up when she pulled them out of the pool. They'd made ice cream with liquid nitrogen and poured the rest in the pool to make it look cool. They were able to get the kids all breathing again, but then Jack suddenly jumped into the pool. He emerged with another kid that Dallas thought had gone home. They got her breathing as well and Dallas went to give them numbers to contact parents, but she had trouble breathing and vomited. She was dry drowning. She was put in an ambulance and taken to the hospital.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) Sunken Meadow B&B The team responded to a fire at a B&B on Sunken Meadow Road. Ben and Vic laid out the hoses, but before they could take the in to the fire, a neighbor drove over it and popped it. They went to get a replacement line, but it turned out to be unnecessary because the fire was small and contained to the stovetop. They later returned to the Inn when the fire reignited and engulfed the building in flames. When a fire reignited in her face, Vic started to have a panic attack and Ben pulled her out while Andy doused the flames. Outside, Vic's ear was treated where it had been burned. Inside, Andy heard popping. She tried to go toward where she heard Deborah, but there were exploding wine bottles between them. They looked for the fuel that was feeding the fire to stop it off while Andy ran past the bottles to get to Deborah. Andy tied off her leg above a wound and then helped her out, using a tray as a shield from the glass. They were able to turn off the gas to the house, to keep it from reigniting. Once they got Deborah out, they realized she'd inhaled some glass. They couldn't intubate, so they did a crike and got her breathing again. Then they took her to the hospital. When Ben later came to Vic and offered to help her, she denied any trouble, saying she was still a rookie and something like that could damage her reputation forever.Reignited, 1x04 (S19) E-cigarette Fire The team was called out for a fire, but it turned out to be a small e-cigarette fire and they were back at the station quickly.Shock to the System, 1x05 (S19) Marshall They were later called out again for a car accident involving downed electrical wires. They found Marshall trapped in his car with live wires around him. They moved the wires as they waited for the power to be shut off so they could get Marshall out of the car. However, when Vic noticed a fuel leak under his car, they were rushed, knowing that if a power line hit the gas, it would burst into flames and kill Marshall. So they coached him through hopping and landing with both feet simultaneously outside the car. Then he had to hop a few more times to safety. As he went to hop, a line snapped behind him, startling him, so he landed on his face instead of on his feet. The power was shut off soon after, but he was electrocuted severely. They attempted to resuscitate him, but they quickly realized the damage was too severe, so they had him call his wife, who was pregnant with triplets, one last time and tell her he loved her and their babies.Shock to the System, 1x05 (S19) Piper While Jack and Andy were taking The Incinerator test, they left Travis in charge as he had seniority. He took his role very seriously. When they were called out to an intersection, they couldn't find the emergency. Suddenly, Vic noticed Piper calling out to them from here she was stuck in a pothole in the middle of a crosswalk. When a truck didn't notice her and was heading in her direction, Vic put herself being Piper and the truck and covered them. The truck swerved at the last minute and missed both of them. Travis was very cautious about making sure no one else fell in. They quickly discovered that the asphalt was digging into Piper's leg, keeping her trapped. They'd have to dig around her to free her. They dug for a while, but eventually, they had to pull Piper out when her leg started to swell. She was then taken to the hospital.Stronger Together, 1x06 (S19) Helping Vic At the end of the shift, Vic confessed to the others that she was scared of fire. They decided to help her without telling Jack and Andy, who would be obligated to report it.Stronger Together, 1x06 (S19) Strip Mall Fire A fire started at Flanner's restaurant and quickly spread to the rest of the strip mall. Station 19 was called the respond. Jack rushed in to evacuate people, followed by Ryan, despite Ryan not wearing turnout gear. They evacuated all the survivors they could quickly while Maya, Dean, Vic, and Travis set up the lines to douse the fire. Once the structure became too unstable to continue, they prepared to start the water and ended evacuations. They then noticed a woman on the balcony holding a baby. Jack took the ladder from the engine over to her, but it took time and so Ryan asked the woman to toss down her baby, so she'd be ready to jump to Jack when he got close enough. After some hesitation, she tossed down her baby and he caught it. Then she was able to jump onto the ladder with Jack and was taken safely to the ground. After the fire burned itself out, Ben was put on cleanup.Let It Burn, 1x07 (S19) Peter While Andy was captain, they were called out to respond to Peter, who accidentally ran into a dumpster. On their way to the hospital, they came across a party bus that had crashed. Andy left Jack to monitor Peter while they helped the party bus victims. While they were waiting, Peter offered up the gurney he was on for them to use, so Jack left briefly to take it to them. While he was gone, Peter ransacked the ambulance looking for morphine. During the ensuing struggle with Jack, Peter put his hand through a pane of glass and degloved his finger. Jack, with Dean's help, was able to restrain him and bandage his hand before they were able to take him to the hospital.Every Second Counts, 1x08 (S19) Party Bus Despite being on an active call, Andy decided to have her team stop to help the victims of a crashed party bus because the responding station was still eight minutes away. They had to free Susan, who was impaled on a piece of the bus, and Carla, who was pinned under the bus, while also treating Mary and the other six victims who were free. They were able to get everyone out and stabilized before station 23 arrived to take over.Every Second Counts, 1x08 (S19) Interview Ben was interviewed by Ripley as part of the process to decide who would be captain of Station 19. He asked Ben about the situation with Peter and the party bus crash. At the end of Ben's explanation, Ripley applauded Ben's honesty in the situation.Every Second Counts, 1x08 (S19) Audrey and Oliver's House The station responded to a fire at the house of Audrey and Oliver. The fire started in a fireplace and was mostly contained to that area of the house. In order to put out the fire, they needed to go through the garage to get to the innermost part of the house. Audrey tried to get them access, but her blistered finger meant the pad couldn't read her print. Dean was sent to put the override code in, but he forgot the code and couldn't radio out because his radio was on the wrong channel, so after two failed attempts, the others were locked in the garage with no way out. Outside the garage, they had trouble getting access to the house as the windows wouldn't shatter. They broke several chain saws trying to get through. With no ability to vent the fire, it continued to spread. Vic called Pruitt, who had experience getting people out of a garage. When he learned Andy was trapped along with others, he came down to the scene. Since the windows of the house wouldn't shatter, they used sledgehammers to break the wall underneath and vent the fire. It still wasn't enough to cool down the garage, so to give the trapped people more time, Travis had all hoses redirected to spray the garage, hoping to cool it down even a small amount. The trapped were freed when they used the water heater to cause an explosion and compromise the door just enough to give them access.Hot Box, 1x09 (S19) Relationships Romantic Miranda Bailey He initially clashed with Bailey when his patient woke up on the table while Bailey was operating, which she blamed him for. He later came to Bailey with medical proof and said that it wasn't his fault that the patient woke up. In the second surgery, Bailey said that when she is scared she yells, and that is why she was so mad at him. Ben thought of it as an apology and accepted it. They dated for nine months, but after the shooting, Bailey broke up with him, saying she needed to put herself back together. They started dating again after Eli Lloyd broke things off with her because he was well aware she still loved her ex. They later got engaged and eventually were supposed to get married, but on the way to the wedding Adele Webber was rushed to the ER, and Miranda and Richard went to the hospital. Later they got married. They honeymooned in the Bahamas. Familial Rosalind Warren Ben was very close to his brother growing up. They shared rooms for most of their lives, even into adulthood. The relationship was strained when Rosalind came out as transgender. Ben didn't really mind that his brother would soon be his sister, but he hated the fact that she had kept it from him all those years while they shared basically everything else. Career Dr. Ben Warren is currently a fifth-year surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. He originally worked as an attending anesthesiologist at Mercy West Medical Center prior to the merger with Seattle Grace Hospital. He kept his position as an attending anesthesiologist when he transferred to the merged Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. During his tenure at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Dr. Warren was the anesthesiologist on most of Dr. Miranda Bailey's surgical cases and a few on Dr. Derek Shepherd's cases. He also supervised anesthesiology residents. After the events of the hospital shooting, Dr. Warren considered a specialty change into surgery and applied to UCLA's surgical program. At the end of the 2011-2012 residency year, Dr. Warren was accepted and soon after, relocated to Los Angeles and began his surgical career as an intern. Throughout his intern year, Dr. Warren commuted between Los Angeles and Seattle to spend time with his wife and step-son. During his visits, he was granted privileges at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital by Chief of Surgery Owen Hunt and acted as a consulting anesthesiologist. During his second-year, Dr. Warren resigned UCLA's surgical residency program to move back to Seattle and be closer to his family. He then returned to his former position on the staff as an attending anesthesiologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. However, he missed surgery so much that he decided to continue his residency at Grey Sloan Memorial, taking Heather Brooks' place in the program. He took an interest in plastic surgery with Jackson Avery as his mentor, unwillingly forming the new Plastics Posse. However, when he was on Arizona's service due to Richard's switching around, she noticed his talent and requested him on her service. During his fourth year, Dr. Warren was suspended for six months from the surgical residency program by the chief of surgery. His suspension was due to performing unsupervised surgery beyond his scope of authority exacerbated by a perceived error in judgment leading to the death of two patients. He practiced his former specialty of anesthesiology while being suspended. His suspension was lifted by Bailey after he saved April and her daughter. Nearing the end of his fourth year, Ben decided to apply for the Fire Training Academy and started working out every chance he could get. He was accepted and enrolled in the Medic One Program to become a qualified EMT, a requirement for Seattle firefighters. The Medic One Program allowed for his career change to be branded a fellowship in order not to completely disrupt his career as a surgeon, allowing him to return to the hospital at any moment if he sees fit. As part of the Program, Ben did ride-alongs with paramedics. Notes and Trivia *During What is It About Men, Derek asks Ben about his time as a fifth-year resident. This is an error as the residency program for anesthesiology is only four years. *While a surgical resident at UCLA, Dr. Warren retained privileges as an attending anesthesiologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital whenever he visited Seattle. *Ben appears to make it a point to try and stay out of his colleagues' personal lives. *He has a self-proclaimed impressive running whip stitch technique. *His family is "all about Halloween."Thriller, 10x07 *He snores and occasionally talks in his sleep.The Bed's Too Big Without You, 11x10 *He had a crush on Thalia Hall in 4th grade.The Great Pretender, 11x12 *When he was a surgical resident, the other residents made fun of him for being older than most residents. *He had a fear of fires. After going inside a burning building to locate and save Stephanie and Erin, he got over his fear and became a firefighter. *Ben is one of the handful of characters that has a dual-specialty: anesthesiology and general surgery. He joins other characters with dual-specialties such as Addison Montgomery, Mark Sloan, Jackson Avery, Sam Bennett, Jake Reilly, and Arizona Robbins. Gallery 6x13BenWarren.png 9x01BenWarren.png 13x03BenWarren.png S191x03BenWarren.png Notable Episodes These episodes are very Ben-centric or are otherwise very informative about his life. *The Great Pretender *There's a Fine, Fine Line *It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding) *Come on Down to My Boat, Baby *You Really Got a Hold on Me *Shock to the System Memorable Quotes :'''Ben (to Miranda): '''Now, woman, I am naked and I look good. Are you going to sit there and lecture me or are you going to let me take you into my bedroom and have my way with you?Shiny Happy People, 6x22 Appearances de:Ben Warren fr:Ben Warren es:Ben Warren Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:GA S12 Characters Category:GA S13 Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:S19 Characters Category:S19 S1 Characters Category:Doctors Category:Firefighters